


A New Game

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~ On the way home from a case, you and Dean take a trip through your memories, and maybe make one more…~





	A New Game

It wasn’t everyday you got to drive through your home state. In fact you hadn’t been back in about two years, but that wasn’t the point. The point was, you were so close to one of your favorite places and even though it was the dead of winter and everything was closed, you didn’t care. After an hour of constant nagging and extra-pouty faces, Dean finally gave in and pulled off the parkway at Exit 82, headed for the Boardwalk.

You zipped your jacket higher up on your chin and stuffed your freezing hands in your pockets as you lead Dean down the wooden plank walkway to look out at the ocean. It was cold, the wind was blowing towards you off the water and the white caps were plentiful. The sand was dusted with freshly fallen snow and nary a seagull could be seen. Still, it was beautiful. You leaned against the cold metal railing and took a deep breath, tasting the air on your tongue and smiling because you were home. No matter what had happened to drive you from this place, drive you from your world into the world of monsters and adventure, this would always be home.

Dean slipped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close to him. Smiling, you lay your head on his shoulder and sighed. “Thanks for stopping babe,” you said into the whipping wind.

You tucked your flying hair behind your ear and snuggled close, loving the heat he was emitting, saving you once again, this time from the cold January night.

“Anything for you, Princess.” He lay a kiss on your forehead. “So, this place is just, what? You look at the water all day?”

You laughed and pulled away, looking up into his freckled face. There was no moon, but the night was clear and you could see him up close in the dark. “No, there’s arcades and game stands and food… oh Dean! You’d love the butterfly fries and oh my God! Dean, you’d just die over a Kohr’s. It’s an orange twist ice cream cone. So good!”

Dean stopped your rambling like he always did, with a hand to your cheek and a press of his lips to yours. You felt him smile against your mouth, always amused by your enthusiasm.

“You’re fucking adorable Y/N,” he said as he touched your forehead with his.

“I know,” you joked, dipping your head in embarrassment.

Dean put his fingers beneath your chin and lifted your face to his. “You are,” he said and kissed you again quickly. “I’m frozen. Let’s walk. Show me something cool.”

You grinned excitedly and took his hand, practically pulling him with you towards the fun.

The stands were all closed and boarded up; their neon signs dark. It was sad, but you knew it would be like this. You were just happy to wander through the quiet, remembering all the summers you had here, back when life was simple; back before the supernatural had consumed you. When things were easy and you were young and carefree.

Dean’s voice pulled you from your memories as he stopped in front of Lucky Len’s Arcade. “This looks like fun,” he said, stepping up to the door.

“Oh I loved that place,” you said, appearing at his side. You peered through the roll down metal barricade that sat over the glass door and struggled to see inside, searching for your favorite game. “Man, what I wouldn’t give for a game of Skeeball right now. You know, I think I still have some prize tickets from that last summer in high school,” you laughed and turned away from the door, reminiscing out loud once again. “I can’t tell you how many days we just piled into the car and headed down here for lunch. Of course back then if was just a matter of pooling our cash together for gas and then…”

The clanking of metal stopped your babbling and you turned to see Dean rolling up the security gate.

“What are you doing?” you shouted in a hushed voice, looking around you for the fuzz.

“Calm yourself Y/N. You act like you’ve never broken into a place before. What do you call yesterday?” Dean laughed and began working the door’s lock open.

You leaned down and whispered to him, “Yes, but that was for a case! This is…”

“For you,” he said, turning his head to flash you a magnificent smirk. With an expert flick of his wrist he clicked the lock open and moved over to hold the door for you. “After you.”

It was just as you remembered it, albeit pitch black and silent. Gone were the flashing lights, the ringing bells and sounds of coins dropping into metal slots that filled the air each summer. You walked through the empty parlour, gently running your hands over the multitude of games as you passed.

“Oh my goodness, Dean… did you ever play this?” You were stopped in front of a quarter pushing game, smiling at the absurdity of the challenge when you realized Dean wasn’t behind you anymore.

You spun around looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. It was too dark, there were too many corners and shadows to contend with. You called his name into the empty room, but all you were returned was silence and the echo of your own voice. You looked around, walking carefully through the aisles back to the door and around the perimeter, searching for your man in the dimness.

The acute panic began to creep up through your chest and you called to him again, rushing through the lanes of crane games and Whack-A-Mole variations. “Dean!”

As if in answer to your cries, the overhead lights snapped on, almost blinding you in their fluorescence glow.

You froze and looked towards the redemption counter to see Dean appear from a door behind the register area. He grinned and opened his hands, gesturing to the lights. “Huh? Much better now that you can see isn’t it?”

You laughed but argued with him, rolling your eyes and denying him the satisfaction of knowing how awesome you thought he was, “We are so gonna get arrested tonight.”

“No way. You’re with Dean Winchester. I don’t get arrested.” He rounded the counter and stopped in front of you, his green eyes gleaming with playfulness.

“Oh yeah, never,” you teased. You peered up at him and bit your lip, smiling despite your best efforts to keep him guessing. He knew; he knew how happy you were right now, walking with him down Memory Lane.

“So… shall we pick a game? How about that thing with the mallet? Or…” He looked around, choosing carefully. “Yes. Skeeball.”

You nodded, “Definitely.” 

Dean took your hand and lead you over to the four machines pressed against the back wall. They were still off and he left you for a moment to climb behind the last structure to turn them on. He easily found and flipped the switch, firing up the lighted backboards for each machine.

“Now,” he said, coming around the corner and handing you a quarter. “This is a very tricky game. I don’t expect you to master it right away.”

You popped a hip and leaned your hand on it, rolling your eyes as he explained the complexity of the game. Dean bent down and deposited his quarter into the slot, releasing four wooden balls from their cell. They rolled down, crashing into each other with a loud clang. “Now, you don’t want to toss the ball,” Dean picked up the first sphere and held it like a baseball between three fingers, “It’s more of a forceful roll.”

He pulled back and swung his arm, rolling the ball underhand up the long ramp and sinking it into the first hole, scoring twenty points. He spun around triumphantly and grinned at you.

“Wow Dean, that’s really impressive,” you tried to keep your laughter under wraps as he was being just a little too cocky for your liking; though it did turn you on a tiny bit.

Dean flexed his shoulders, shaking his arms out in front of him and picked up another ball. This one missed every hole and slid down into the safety rung earning him a meager ten points. He laughed it off and went for another ball.

Grinning to yourself, you moved over to the next machine and dropped your money in. You waited patiently for the balls to arrive while watching Dean grow frustrated out of the corner of your eye. Without a word you picked up your first ball, aimed and rolled it up the ramp, sinking it in the top right hole, scoring a cool one hundred points. The flashing light at the top went off, but you ignored it, casually picking the next ball and doing the same thing, this time in the top left.

That one caught Dean’s attention and he stopped, turning to watch you. You kept your eyes on the game, dropping the remaining balls into the top holes without even trying. When you were done, you rocked back on your heels, crossing your arms and admiring your score.

“Hmm, you’re right, it’s all in the roll.”

“You conned me!” Dean said with a gasp.

Slowly you turned to face him, “I did nothing of the sort Mr. Winchester. You assumed I didn’t know how to play. I never said I didn’t. I spent every summer here growing up, you think I don’t know Skeeball?”

“I just figured since you’re a girl…” he shrugged.

You cocked an eyebrow and stared up at him. “Are you seriously gonna pull the Girl Card on me? You outcha mind sir?”

Dean smirked and took a step towards you, puffing his chest out. “Yeah, I am. Girls suck at sports and stuff like this.”

Tilting your head you stepped forward, your toes touching his, “Girls what now?” You uncrossed your arms, dropping them to your sides, taking an offensive stance.

“I said, girls suck.” He hit the last syllable hard, the K sound echoing around you. He towered over you, looking down with a mischievous smirk.

With one finger you jabbed at his chest, pressing it dead center as you spoke, “Say it again.”

“Girls…”

You balled your fist, grabbing the fabric of his shirt between your fingers, threatening him with your eyes to continue his insult.

Dean bent his neck so that he was right in your face as he finished. “Suck.”

You took a deep breath and a low, rumbling growl rose from your chest as you stared him down. He smirked, you sneered; he leaned down, you pushed up.

Seconds later you were on each other. Your lips crashed, tongues dance, hands flew everywhere. You grabbed at his neck, pulling him down to you as his fingers tugged at your jeans. The excitement of the B&E and your fake fight set you both off, and soon clothing was being ripped away, set to pile up on the wooden alley behind you.

Down to just your bra, you sank to you knees, running your tongue up and down Dean’s hard length a few times, watching as he let his head fall back, enjoying the pressure you were slowly building with your expert movements. Taking him fully in, you closed your eyes and savored the salty tang of him. His hand fell to your head, brushing the hair back out of your face and holding you to him; gently guiding your rhythm with quick tugs of his fingers.

When you deemed him ready and couldn’t wait any longer yourself, you stood up, gripping his hips as you climbed to your feet. Dean wrapped his hands around you and dipped you back as he kissed you again, his tongue diving between your lips, taking your breath away. He released you with a smile and you swooned, clinging to his thick arm for support.

“We gotta… now,” you slurred, still dizzy from his kiss.

Dean laughed and looked around the room, deciding which wall to back you up onto. You followed his eyes and then broke away, looking down at his jacket strewn across the Skeeball lane. You nodded towards it and gave him a wink. The grin that spread across his face was one of legends. You’d never get tired of making him smile like that, all sparkling eyes and crinkles and teeth. He was absolutely perfect, and right now at least, he was all yours.

You broke away from his warm arms and climbed onto the machine, laying down on the jacket and offering yourself to the green-eyed hunter. He bit his lip, looking you over with hunger in his eyes. Carefully he climbed up after you. It wasn’t exactly wide enough but you made it work. His hands settled aside your head, holding him up while you wrapped your legs around him, arching your hips to meet his invading cock.

The machine rocked and swayed with each thrust of Dean’s body against you. You held on tight, loving the ride but slightly nervous that the whole thing would break at any second. Noticing the worry in your eyes, Dean distracted you with kisses and a new swirl of his hips. Your eyes rolled as he hit your g-spot, sending you higher with every strike against it. You soon forgot all about the game creaking beneath you and just rolled along with your man.

To say that your orgasm was earth shattering would be cliche, but it was damn amazing. It curled your toes and shook your body as you came, leaving you panting and relaxed beneath him. Dean followed soon after, the sweat glistening on his brow and chest as he shuddered, releasing his tension into you. He dropped his head, out of breath and jovial, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms around him and held him tight, peppering his shoulder with tiny kisses.

“Well, you may suck at Skeeball Dean, but you certainly banked a hundred just now.”

His laughter shook through you and he pushed up on his strong arms to look down into your eyes. “This was fun,” he said. “We should break into arcades more often.”

“Yeah well, let’s just remember to scrub the security tape before we leave, or someone’s gonna get a good show.” You turned his chin and motioned to the camera in the corner, pointed right at you.

“Heh, oops.”

“Yeah, why don’t you go take care of that while I get dressed.” you pushed him away and waited as he crawled backwards off of the game.

He helped you up and pulled you close again, depositing another warm kiss on your swollen lips.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he said, cupping your cheek in his big hand.

“I’ve been told.” You reached around and squeezed his naked ass, making him jump. You giggled and went to retrieve your clothes, turning away as you teased him, “You better watch it Winchester, or you’ll find yourself falling irreparably in love with me.”

Dean slipped his shirt over his head and nodded at you, “Now there’s a game I’m looking forward to playing.”


End file.
